


Frozen Fantasies

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: When I was 8, two things happened in my life on the same day. I wrote to President Obama about environmental concerns and received a letter back, and I won a drawing contest at our local Giant and received free ice cream for a year. Guess what this poem is about.
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 1





	Frozen Fantasies

A local convenience store

Right around the block,

Had some ice cream in store

Kept by the stock.

Every year in March,

A contest was held.

Drawings were collected,

Art skills were propelled.

For coloring was the skill

That was valued the most,

Whatever the age,

Whoever the host.

The best colorist

Again, at all odds,

would win annual free ice cream

From all the frauds.

When I was eight,

So hopeful and young,

I entered this contest,

Which to me it had sprung.

My parents said that

Little old me

Didn’t have the drawing skills

On our family tree.

I entered my drawing,

Completing my quest.

Crossed my fingers,

And hoped for the best.

But my parents said

That out of all the stores

And all the children entries,

It was just a lure.

So I entered and sighed

And walked back home

And forgot about it,

Exactly like this poem.

Months later, in the mail,

A thick envelope arrived.

I read the letter,

And my joy was revived.

For I had won the contest,

As I had never did before,

And had free coupons for a year,

All ice creams galore!

The lesson to be learned

From the story of my life,

Is to always think possible,

Whatever the strife.


End file.
